


【尼吉】一个阳光晴好的日子

by 00CaFFEINE



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, Wedding Planning, 算是婚贺文吧大概？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00CaFFEINE/pseuds/00CaFFEINE
Summary: FT：为官方戒指写了这篇，总之就是发个糖国际意思：尼诺：右手食指，热恋吉恩：左手中指，热恋加订婚以防有不知道的提一句，尼吉两人觉得巧克力和草莓单吃可以，但结合在一起是天理不容，详情请见ova，两个给萝塔庆生的幼稚大人都在争自己喜欢的食材www比起婚贺文其实更接近尼吉日常锦集呢，这二位太老夫老夫了写不出新婚感，开头一个顺手把入住打成了入赘，后来二修时一时间还觉得没毛病hh不擅长纯爱的我在这篇上断断续续卡了很久...作为一只单身狗我尽力了，至于为什么没写万字文呢，可能是因为我柠檬附体了吧...自割腿肉真的不香啊啊（捂脸）
Relationships: Nino & Jean Otus, Nino/Jean Otus
Kudos: 6





	【尼吉】一个阳光晴好的日子

“我回来了，吉恩——”  
咯啷一声脆响，钥匙串落进玄关处的釉彩碗里，一个上次尼诺去朱莫克区时带回来的纪念物，带着几分旷野的朴拙气息。  
过去需要隐藏身份，尼诺不会留存过多物件在家中，而现在把真相都敞开了挑明以后，尼诺也正式入住了欧塔斯家。此后每当尼诺出差拍摄，他都乐此不疲地把十三区各地有意思的小物件寄回了家，吉恩每次拆开包裹都忍不住好奇尼诺究竟是从哪条巷弄子里搞到这些小玩意儿的。偶尔他会对尼诺抱怨两句“东西太多了放不下，再寄就给你丢垃圾堆里”，但尼诺每次回来都能从冰箱顶上或是书柜层角找到那些“只会占空间的小玩意儿”。经由尼诺过手的东西渐渐填满了欧塔斯家的空隙，不同区域的风土人情为这个家庭带来了绚烂的色彩，萝塔每次都捧着脸蹲在一旁期待着和哥哥一起拆包裹，毕竟尼诺总是会附寄不少特色小食给他们的小公主，有时也会有几件别出心裁的服饰，萝塔手腕上的珊瑚贝壳链就是从滨海的哈雷区远道而来。  
尼诺摘下口罩，拎着拖鞋赤脚走进客厅，看到茶几上前两天寄回来的弗洛瓦区独有的熏香花插时，眼角染上了几分笑意，长途跋涉后的疲惫似乎也散去了些许。  
他放轻了脚步走到卧室门口，房门虚掩着，暖气从门缝里漏出。  
吉恩面对着屏幕上的报表，凝神处理着属下们上交的数据，时不时在手边的笔记本上记上两笔，左手边的烟灰缸里已经躺了好几个香烟燃尽的烟头，压在边缘的一支明显是刚熄不久，还冒着一点烟丝。  
“工作的时候真是认真啊，王子殿下。”尼诺小声说着，悄悄地走回客厅放下了肩膀上沉重的摄影器材。  
他挽起袖口走进厨房，从冰箱里取出一保鲜盒草莓，用盐水浸泡后冲洗干净盛进玻璃碗里，最后拿纸巾将碗壁上的水珠擦干。端着碗走完卧室，尼诺将冰凉的碗侧贴到吉恩的脸上，成功收获了吉恩“嘶”的抽气声和面无表情的回头。  
“尼诺...你幼不幼稚啊。”  
“成年人做的事，怎么能算幼稚呢？”尼诺笑眯眯地抬开了碗，温热的手贴在吉恩脸侧把冷气揉开。  
“那就是你幼稚。”吉恩不吃这一套，继续用眼神指责打断自己工作的男人。  
“哎，回家几分钟了还没得到我家小王子的拥抱，这不是心有不甘吗，刻意前来讨要奖赏了。”尼诺将玻璃碗放在吉恩的左手边，顺手将烟灰倒进垃圾桶，垫了张还浸着草莓味的湿纸在烟灰缸底。  
“四十好几的老男人了，怎么还这么腻歪啊——欢迎回来。”吉恩一边说一边忍不住笑，转过身站起来给了尼诺一个拥抱和一个亲吻。  
“你嫌我老，我听到了。”  
“哦，你幻听了。”  
吉恩眨了眨眼，海水般的虹膜波澜不惊。他咬了颗草莓，表皮破开在嘴里涌出丰盛的果汁，吉恩幸福地眯起眼，揽住尼诺的脖子把剩下半颗喂给了他。  
“尝尝，萝塔选的，味道不错吧。”  
“真的诶，好吃。”  
尼诺点头表示赞同，又在吉恩的嘴唇上轻啄一吻，吉恩染着点烟味的拇指轻轻剐蹭了几下尼诺的眼窝，淡淡的声线里有几分不满。  
“一会儿洗个澡就去睡觉，你这黑眼圈太明显了。”吉恩回头看了眼屏幕，“这份报表我快做完了，正好也可以睡会儿。”  
“遵命，那么我就先去冲澡了，我洗完了你也快点去，趁暖气还没散，不冷。”  
“好。”  
******  
******  
尼诺洗完澡后搭着浴巾靠在床头擦拭湿漉漉的头发，在等待吉恩洗澡的时间里他从相机包里抽出一摞相片逐张翻看。  
“你居然把这张照片也洗出来了吗？”  
吉恩还沾着水汽的手指抽走了尼诺压在食指下的相片。  
那是十几年前的学园祭后夜，尼诺给他戴上卡纸做的金色皇冠，然后出于纯粹的私心而摁下了快门。  
“嗯，毕竟只有你才是我的王子殿下。”尼诺拉过吉恩的手，在食指的银戒落下一吻。  
“我知道。”  
吉恩把相片还给尼诺，掀开被子缩了进去，他侧身抱住尼诺的腰，突然说道：“你其实有时候很坏心眼啊。”  
“嗯？”  
尼诺的喉咙里含混地滚出一个音节，他作势思考了一下，随即闷笑出声。  
“有吗？我怎么不记得了。”  
“绝对有，现在也是。”  
吉恩换了个动作，仰躺在尼诺的膝盖上，他抬起手，食指和拇指捏住尼诺的下巴。他发现这个姿势有些费力，于是支起了上半身，尼诺自然地放下手里的照片，右手一伸揽住吉恩的后肩支撑着他身体的重量。  
吉恩端详着尼诺眼底青黑的眼圈和已然冒出胡茬的下巴，指腹轻轻蹭过胡茬——微刺的触感有些陌生，但吉恩并不讨厌。他凝视了半晌，然后吻了吻尼诺，牙齿轻咬了一下尼诺的下嘴唇。  
“就是这种地方很坏心眼。明明知道我想接吻，但一定要等我主动亲你。”吉恩低声抱怨着，但说着说着又忍不住笑了出来，温热的吐息扑在尼诺的下巴上。  
“哎呀，暴露了？”尼诺觉得有些痒，普鲁士蓝的眼睛眨巴了两下，然后亲昵地顺着吐息吻住吉恩。吉恩配合地张开嘴，他尝到多瓦的巧克力的味道，淡淡的烟草香和可可脂味混在一起，熟悉而安心。  
尼诺舔了舔嘴角，眼里满是笑意。  
“没办法啊，每次我的小王子都这么纵容我，那当然会免不了得意忘形吧？”  
“行吧，算你有理。”  
吉恩倒回尼诺的膝盖上，慵懒地抻了抻肩膀，海蓝色的双眼安静地注视着尼诺。  
“尼诺，这次旅行的照片看完就赶快休息，听到没？”  
“了解，我的王子殿下。”尼诺揉了揉吉恩的头发，“保证你一觉醒来舒舒服服地躺在枕头上，而不是本人磕惨的膝盖上。”  
“醒来时你会在我身边吧。”  
“当然。”  
******  
******  
“这次要去的地方是比拉区？”  
两人踩着地上薄薄的一层雪，在林子里悠闲地散着步，硬质靴底踩在薄雪上响起轻微的嘎吱声。冬末开春之际，旧雪已经融得差不多，木苞也探出了嫩色的尖芽儿，棕褐色的枝条修长如微绒鹿角，在春色里挑高了一幕天光。  
吉恩搓了搓没戴手套冻得发僵的指尖，漫不经心地点了点头。  
“嗯，比拉区那边的数据有点问题，早些解决掉省点事。”  
“手给我。”  
尼诺摘下右手的手套，想要拉着吉恩的手放兜里保暖。吉恩似乎是想到了什么，停住脚步，透红的指尖点了点尼诺的食指，又伸出自己的左手比划了两下。  
“我都忘了...这个，是不是该换下位置了？”  
两人食指指根处的戒面在春日的淡金色阳光里反着银亮的光。  
“啊...你这么一说的话，确实。”  
尼诺愣了一秒后反应过来。  
两人待在一起的时间太过漫长，已经占据了生命的大半，以至于普通人该有的仪式感放在他们之间已经平和如水。  
“不过果然还是该有玫瑰吧，九十九朵什么的，来个巧克力大花束，不，或许九十九朵加九十九个草莓形状的花芯更好，现在的话去多瓦区订制也有点慢，要不然去拜托施万王子家的主厨试试…”尼诺自言自语时索性也摘下了另一只手套，他捏着吉恩的手轻轻揉搓，让冻僵的血液回暖流动。  
“你在念什么呢，笨蛋。”吉恩点了支烟咬在嘴里，他看尼诺久违地陷入了沉思的状态，这让吉恩想起了当初尼诺坦诚爱意的时候，当时也是这样，尼诺喝多了趴在酒吧吧台上絮絮叨叨念个不停，难得酒精上头耳面通红，拉着他的手表白时还打了几个酒嗝。  
吉恩想着想着有些忍俊不禁，然后他抬起右手，干脆利落地取下食指戒指套在了中指上，大大方方地在尼诺面前晃了两晃，打断了尼诺的念叨。他眯着眼抽烟，促狭地看着尼诺，指节半掩嘴角的笑意，在纱雾般柔软的春日阳光里，银色的戒指明晃晃地炫耀着它的存在感。  
尼诺张嘴欲言又止，最后抬起手叹了口气，宽大的手掌掩住自己泛红的脸颊和鼻尖，却遮不住红透了的耳尖。  
“害羞了？”  
“没有，风吹的。”  
尼诺对于这个很懂怎么让自己心动到无数次恋爱的恶友感到无奈。  
“啊，坏心眼的是你才对吧，在这种地方一点也不给我机会…真是的...”尼诺揉了揉鼻子，“那事先说好，无名指必须我来戴。”  
“了解。”  
吉恩懒洋洋地拉长了尾音。  
“别忘了补给我九十九朵草莓心的慕斯玫瑰啊。”  
“巧克——”  
“嗯？”  
“——草莓的，马上安排。”  
“啊对了，你的戒指别动，下次我给你也戴无名指上。”  
“好。”  
******  
******  
“请问是施万王子吗？不好意思，可以占用您主厨的一点时间吗？”  
“可倒是可以，你要做什么？”  
“给吉恩做订婚蛋糕，嗯，还有结婚蛋糕，去多瓦其他地方订制果然还是比不上御用的宫廷糕点师，有劳王子了。”  
“我知道了——嗯？等等！结婚？！你刚才说谁？！”  
“我，还有吉恩，我们俩的婚礼。”  
“我明白了，等下我会去传告糕点师的，请将要求发一段文字过来。”  
“等——！玛吉你不要抢我电话！”  
“好的，谢谢，近期内也会向各位寄送请柬。吉恩想在公寓里开个小型party，届时还请和国王陛下一起赏光。”  
“喂！等等！！玛吉你倒是听我说话啊！我可不会喊那家伙大嫂！！”  
“没问题，尼诺先生让我转告殿下，您可以喊他哥夫。”  
“？？？？”  
******  
******  
回到家中，吉恩一脚蹬掉了靴子，裸着足踩过地毯，从书架上抽出前天没看完的一本人文类书籍坐到沙发上。尼诺泡了两杯咖啡，提着自己的单反相机坐到吉恩身边，又切了几片方面包，和果酱一起放在桌上。  
在这个阳光晴好的日子里，尼诺发着呆，大片的阳光洒落在产自科罗拉区的针织亚麻披巾上，落下斑斓的光影。  
尼诺喜欢吉恩看书的模样。  
吉恩习惯坐在靠近玻璃窗的长沙发上，后背放松地陷在柔韧的亚麻布上，单手拿书置于膝头，冷白的右腕被属于尼诺的黑色毛衣包裹，随意地抵在扶手上，骨节分明的指间拈着白色的烟卷，末端久燃的烟灰摇摇欲坠，最后啪唦一声轻响，落入垫有湿纸巾的烟灰缸里。  
尼诺总是对这些日常的画面百看不厌。吉恩看书的时候他便坐在对方身侧，膝盖上放着单反，两手拿着软布和镜头笔保养相机，最后轻柔地捏着棉签清理闪光灯热靴里的积灰。清理完了他就撑着头注视着吉恩，空气里流动着爵士乐，萨克斯的音色低沉而舒缓。  
有时光线正好，或冷或暖的光穿过玻璃落在两人身上，吉恩的皮肤边缘便透出玉石般质地的淡粉，烟灰蒸出轻薄的雾气，小范围的丁达尔效应为他披上耶稣光级的静谧，沉静的海蓝色眼眸映出光色，在光线流转间色若琉璃。尼诺会不吭声地关掉闪光灯，悄悄举起相机记录下这样的画面，吉恩注意到尼诺这毫不掩饰的小动作，有些无奈地笑笑，然后等尼诺拍到满意以后再开口戏谑几句。尼诺耸耸肩，将吉恩鬓角的发丝理到耳后，拇指轻轻抚摸他的眼睑，指腹上粗糙的茧子磨得吉恩忍不住轻笑出声。  
“有这么喜欢吗？”  
“当然。”  
不管是照相，还是相机镜头里的人，尼诺都很喜欢，数十年来一直如此，未曾改变。  
吉恩眨了眨眼。  
“泡咖啡的技术有长进。”  
“对吧？我也这么觉得。”尼诺收起相机，手指一勾将两个只剩下咖啡渍的马克杯放进了水槽。  
吉恩听见水槽里哗啦啦的水声，听见瓷质的杯壁磕碰的细微脆响，他拉过一个靠枕圈在怀里，眼眸微阖。尼诺拧好水龙头擦干手上的水珠，转过头来便看见小王子歪着头，安静地靠着沙发背睡着的模样，不禁失笑。尼诺拿过吉恩膝盖上被压在靠枕底下的书，放好书后他坐到吉恩身旁，轻轻揽过对方的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上，以免小王子醒来后嘟囔脖子疼。  
尼诺注视着洒在家中斑斑驳驳的光影，边缘泛着橘红的暖光呼吸般温柔地翕动着，吉恩的戒指贴服于食指指根。  
阳光真好。  
尼诺有些恍神，倦意像是被吉恩传染了一样来势如潮，他忍不住打了个呵欠，于是放松地抵着吉恩软软的头发闭上了眼睛。  
结婚那天也一定要选个和今天一样的，阳光晴好的日子。  
******  
******  
“我回来了——啊，哥哥和尼诺真是的…这样睡会感冒的！”  
萝塔小声抱怨着，轻手轻脚地抱过一床毯子盖在两人身上。  
聪明的女孩儿一眼便瞧见了自家哥哥指根上挪动位置的银戒，和吉恩如出一辙的蓝眸里闪烁起星星点点明亮的光。  
萝塔拿起桌上的相机，学着尼诺的样子设好三脚架和定时快门，然后蹦蹦跳跳走到尼诺和吉恩中间的位置蹲下身比了个V字剪刀手。她轻轻将两人戴着戒指的手拉在一起，十指交叠，想了想又侧身把自己的另一只手搭在了最上面。  
萝塔猜想着尼诺发现相机里这张照片时的表情，悄悄勾起了嘴角。  
下次逛街的时候给尼诺和哥哥选选白西装吧。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> FT：  
> 为官方戒指写了这篇，总之就是发个糖  
> 国际意思：  
> 尼诺：右手食指，热恋  
> 吉恩：左手中指，热恋加订婚  
> 以防有不知道的提一句，尼吉两人觉得巧克力和草莓单吃可以，但结合在一起是天理不容，详情请见ova，两个给萝塔庆生的幼稚大人都在争自己喜欢的食材www  
> 比起婚贺文其实更接近尼吉日常锦集呢，这二位太老夫老夫了写不出新婚感，开头一个顺手把入住打成了入赘，后来二修时一时间还觉得没毛病hh  
> 不擅长纯爱的我在这篇上断断续续卡了很久...作为一只单身狗我尽力了，至于为什么没写万字文呢，可能是因为我柠檬附体了吧...自割腿肉真的不香啊啊（捂脸）


End file.
